Goodbye To Yesterday
by LexieCasey
Summary: Kurt was baffled. He was losing his best friend, the only one who really talked to him. He would truly be...alone. Rating may go up a bit as the story continues.


**No…I do not own Glee. But in my dreams sometimes I am in it o.o (Oh, like you all haven't dreamt the same thing! xD) I don't own the song "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday" either. BoysIIMen owns it. - Good song BTW you should look it up.**

**Anyways. This idea has been bugging me for a while now and I thought I would finally get around to writing it down. This is my first story for Glee so I hope you all enjoy it. Enough of my babbling.**

**Please read and review!**

**LexieCasey**

** Goodbye To Yesterday**

"Kurt…I am so sorry." Mercedes said sadly as she sat next to her best friend. She and Kurt were in his room watching a movie when she sprang the news. Kurt had been baffled. Mercedes' father got transferred at work. They were moving to New Hampshire. He was losing his best friend. The only one who really talked to him. Though he wanted to break down and cry right there, he knew that he had to wait. He couldn't cry, not in front of Mercedes, or anyone for that matter. It was unsightly.

"I promise it won't be like losing me forever Kurt, we can still write to each other right? I mean, We both have cell phones and all. We can still talk on a regular basis." She tried unsuccessfully at convincing herself as well as Kurt that they could still be as close as they were now. Kurt was still looking down at his hands trying to comprehend the situation. He knew that he had to answer her, he just didn't know how.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded his head trying to believe the words.

"And, I mean, we still have a week to hang and stuff. It's not like I'm leavin' tomorrow." She tried to smile and he copied the action. One week, then Kurt would truly be alone again. Glee had brought them together. They had been strangers in the hallway until that first day of auditions.

Their first conversation had been about that atrocious Technicolor zebra hoodie that she insisted looked good despite his expert advice. They had quickly become inseparable, and now it was coming to an end. His first friendship in high school had come and gone within the year. Kurt was devastated, he didn't want to be alone again.

Mercedes left that night in tears. Kurt had hugged her and told her that he loved her, and she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She had fallen in love with Kurt, even though she knew he was gay. He was the first guy she had really cared about, and she was his first friend. As she cried, he held her close, hoping that somehow, she wouldn't have to go.

The week passed too quickly. Kurt spent every free moment with Mercedes, they had gone on several shopping trips and watched countless movies together. But good things only last so long. He had tried to act happy, tried his best to smile, but as the days flew by, the hole inside of him widened.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Mercedes and Kurt walked into the auditorium on Friday, the day she was going to leave for good. She had certainly been surprised when she heard the shouts and she quickly ran to everyone and hugged them. Her going away party had been planned by Artie and Tina, but they had asked Kurt to help them.

"Thank you all so much! You have no idea how much I am gong to miss all of you." Mercedes said after she had greeted everyone. They all had snacks and drinks, talked for an hour or so before they needed to wrap it up.

Mr. Scheuster stood before them all and announced that their final farewell would be, as usual, a song. Tina had asked Kurt to sing the song to her, but now that he was on stage alone with a microphone, he wasn't sure that he could go through with it. Not without crying anyways.

He took a deep breath and looked out to see the girls sitting in the first few chairs watching as the other boys placed themselves on stools behind Kurt to sing backup. They had only practiced a few times, but as with every other song, they learned it quickly.

Kurt's voice was the first one heard, the boys behind him joined in an acapella 'ooh' behind him. The sound was dramatic, no musicians were needed.

"How do I say goodbye to what we had? The good times that made us laugh outweigh the bad. I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever's gone away. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday." Kurt's voice resonated throughout the theatre as the other boys filled in the song behind him. Mercedes was watching intently, tears already brimming around her dark brown eyes. "I don't know where this road is going to lead. All I know is where we've been, and what we've been through. If we get to see tomorrow, I hope it's worth all the wait. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday."

All of the girls were crying now, some of them were holding onto Mercedes, not wanting to see her go. The boys on stage all looked sad as well. "And I'll take with me the memories, to be my sunshine after the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday." Kurt sang more softly now, the words and feelings finally hitting home. Mercedes didn't want the song to end, because it would mean it was time for her to go.

"And I'll take with me the memories, to be my sunshine after the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday." The song ended in Kurt's voice alone. Ironic, it felt to him, that this song would end in him being alone, just like today would. He knew that he may never truly let today go.

She drove away that night after the party with her father. She had hugged everyone and told Kurt again that she would write to him as soon as she got to her new home. He had held onto her longer than the others, but knew that there was no point in trying to stop her. It wasn't until he couldn't see her car anymore, and everyone else went home, that he let himself cry.

**Okay, So this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I definitely want to continue it. If anyone has any idea please submit them in a review or a message. I always love feedback even if you don't have any ideas. I think I want to make this a Kurt/Puck story eventually, but not sure on that yet. I might just have it be about Kurt for a while. What would he do without Mercedes in his life? I don't want it all sad though, so that's why I might give him a boyfriend. (Mercedes will want to know everything about his love life, so that could create some fun twists)**

**Please review! It will make my day!**


End file.
